Siblings
by Mrs.TomMarvoloRiddle
Summary: Two Potter siblings unloved turn to one another. Warnings: Incest, Drug use, Language, Dark


They were both broken. While everyone had the lives they wanted and worked for, they went off track.

They didn't mind though, they had each other.

Their parents always favored Albus, seeing their beloved headmaster in him, great grades, leadership, brave. Harry must have regretted naming his kids after his parents, after all he could not stare at them for too long, he hated that they got parents when he didn't. With Albus he could ignore those feelings, he didn't remind him of the parents he never had. Ginny had only wanted one child, she loved James, but when Albus then Lily came along she started to resent two of them. She believed if she could only love one, it might as well be the one that will succeed.

* * *

It started in James third year, he started having nightmares, so a medi-which put him on a very low dose of Dreamless Sleep, to bad James tok more than the weekly doses called for. Within a month he was hooked.

The trust fund he was gifted was good for something, it was able to feed his habit. That was the only time he was happy is parents didn't care for him, they never realized how mush of his trust fund he spent.

In another two months he was taking full phials. He was thankful Madam Pomphry II never thought third year got addicted to drugs. They just thought his immune system was bad.

His frequent stays in the infirmary led him to many potions, Calming Droughts, Cough Potions, any that would give him a high. His grades dropped, but his parents never noticed.

Throughout the years he found other things weird muggle drugs, something called LSP, a white powder, and something you need to inject in yourself, he never bothered with the names, just the highs.

* * *

James graduated leaving Hogwarts and continued with the drugs, Lily started living with him,she hates it at their parents house now. She walked in on him just finishing injecting himself with the muggle drug, she asked to join. He obliged, teaching her all the little tricks.

Lily never showed for her sixth year. The Potters made up a story of her being homeschooled now, not really caring, they just knew she was with James, so she must be doing fine.

* * *

In a drug and alcohol induced haze, Lily and James fell into bed with one another, they enjoyed it just as much as their beloved drugs, so they kept on.

Harry still hasn't realized how much of his inherited Black fortunes two of his children had used.

* * *

Flash forward to years and Albus is getting married, Crystal Boot, she's just like him.

He wants his siblings there, he hasn't seen them in years, he goes to their flat, at least thats where they last lived.

He knocks. No answer.

He tries again. No answer.

He pulls his wand out and one Alohomora later he enters.

It dark. He stars looking around, and he's disgusted at the sight. Dozen of empty fire whiskey bottles are around. Empty potion phials litter the ground, there must be hundreds. Melted spoons, needles, and clothing are added to the mix. He doesn't know what happened to them. He doesn't realize why that fell so hard while he's on the golden throne of the wizarding world.

He goes down a hallway, and opens a door. To his luck its a bedroom, He sees Lily's dark red hair, he goes to wake her up when he notices another body. Its James, and both are naked.

He leaves the apartment shocked at what he found.

* * *

Their parents try to get them better, but it isn't any use, they are to far in.

"You will die!" Harry pleads, acting like a parent who was always their.

"We don't care. We need the drugs. We want the drugs." argued James, eyes glazed over.

"How do you justify sleeping together? you are brother and sister for Merlin's sake!" Ginny says, disgusted with her children. She looks into their eyes. "Your high now, aren't you?"

Its Lily's turn to say something "Fuck you! Don't act like you care! You don't! And for the record we are high, its what we enjoy! And for the fact that i fuck my brother every night, well thats just something fun to do. James enjoy's taking his sister, making me scream like a whore. And I love the feeling that i get when he pounds me from behind." with one last smirk they apparate out of their child hood home.

They go back to their flat, drink up their potions, dope up and fall back into bed, naked and with each other.

* * *

The next month they are found dead. Rose finds them with white powder on their faces and needles on their arms.


End file.
